Northrend
|Władca = |Język = Język śmierci Wspólny, w tym jego niska odmiana Thalassiański Orczy Drakonidzki Zombie Taur-ahe Tytaniczny Tuskarrski Wrykulski |Przynależność = sporna: Plaga (północ) Smocze Stada Nerubianie Wrykule (centrum) Przymierze Horda (południe) |Wyznanie = Kult Potępionych Światło szamanizm Król Lisz kulty śmierci }}Northrend, Północna Grań '- skuty lodem, najbardziej wysunięty na północ kontynent Azeroth a zarazem miejsce narodzin Plagi. Znajduje się tam także Cytadela Korony Lodu, siedziba samego Króla Lisza. Kontynent ten stał się dostępny w grze wraz z nadejściem kolejnego dodatku World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Historia 'Początek Często nazywany dachem świata Northrend to pokryte wiecznym lodem ziemie leżące na dalekiej północy. Niegdyś były one częścią Kalimdoru; do czasu kataklizmu zwanego Rozbiciem Świata; kiedy to zostały oddzielone. Ziemie, które znane są teraz jako Northrend dryfowały na północ. W wyniku zmian klimatycznych zapoczątkowanych drastycznym spadkiem temperatur zginęła spora część dotychczasowych mieszkańców. Jednymi z nielicznych ocalałych byli Agirowie. Na wpół humanoidalne, a na wpół insektoidalne istoty. Po tysiącach lat ewolucji Agirowie stali się Nerubianami: złowrogą i cichociemną rasą pająko-ludzi. W nielicznych grupkach ocalały także Trolle, które nie były wyzwaniem dla Nerubiańskiego Imperium. W Northrend znajduje się również Dragonblight: olbrzymia lodowa równina pokryta kośćmi tysiąca smoków. Wyczuwające rychłą śmierć osobniki tej rasy podążały do Northrend by spocząć przy swych przodkach. Niebeskie Smoki dowodzone przez enigmatycznego Malygosa trzymają pieczę nad Dragonblight, by mieć pewność, że spokój przodków nie zostanie zakłócony. Niebieskie Smoki wywiązywały się ze swych obowiązków przez tysiące lat, aż do przybycia Króla Lisza. 'Przybycie Króla Lisza' left|200px|thumb|Artystyczna wizja Northrend Po tym jak Ner'zhul został złapany i torturowany przez Kil'jaedena, władca demonów przemienił go w czystą energię zła. Od teraz znany jako Król Lisz został uwięziony w zaklętej zbroi, a następnie zamknięty w bryle lodu na Azeroth. Więzienie Ner'zhula zostało osadzone na szczycie największego lodowca Northrend znanego jako Korona Lodu. Stąd Król Lisz przy pomocy siły umysłu zniewolił wiele tutejszych form życia. Między innymi Lodowe Trolle oraz Wendigo. Nerubianie zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia wypływającego ze strony Ner’zhula zaatakowali jego zniewoloną armię rozpoczynając w ten sposób Wojnę Pająków. Po 10 latach wojny Nerubianie zostali pokonani przez niesłabnącą armię Króla Lisza zasilaną ciałami poległych przeciwników. Większość Nerubian została zabita i przemieniona w nieumarłych. Ci którzy przetrwali spiskowali przeciw przeciwnikowi. Opanowawszy Dragonblight Król Lisz wykorzystując szczątki smoków powołał do istnienia nowe sługi - Lodowe Żmije. Widząc swoje zwycięstwo Król Lisz skierował swoją uwagę na Lordaeron. Przy schyłku Trzeciej Wojny książę Arthas podążył za upiornym władcą Mal'ganisem na zimną północ celem powstrzymania Plagi. Kilka miesięcy później Illidan wraz z Nagami i Krwawymi Elfami starali się dotrzeć do Tronu Mrozu i zakończyć żywot Króla Lisza. Inwazja ta została powstrzymana przez Arthasa oraz Anub'araka przez co Król Lisz zdołał połączyć się z Arthasem i jednocześnie uwolnić się z lodowego więzienia. Po tym wydarzeniu Król Lisz przejął kontrolę nad całym Northrend. Ostatnimi, którzy próbowali sprzeciwić się jego woli byli zakonnicy ze Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Mimo, iż zdołali dotrzeć, aż do Lodowej Korony straty w ich szeregach zmusiły ich do odwrotu. Po ucieczce główne siły zakonu osiedliły się na Ziemiach Plagi. Rozbite siły Bareana Westwinda można znaleźć na Zamarzniętym Wybrzeżu, gdzie statek widmo ostrzega o tym, by nie podpływać zbyt blisko wybrzeża Northrend. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Northrend jest areną drugiego rozszerzenia World of Warcraft. Nowy dodatek rozmiarami przypominał swojego poprzednika - World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Kontynent posiada dziesięć krain czekających na śmiałków, natomiast poprzednie rozszerzenie posiadało siedem krain w Outland oraz po dwie startowe lokacje dla draenei oraz krwawych elfów. Co do samej wielkości obszarów możemy spotkać takie olbrzymy jak Borealna Tundra czy Smocze Cmentarzysko oraz mniejsze obszary np. Basen Scholazar. Patrząc jednak całościowo Northrend ma być większe od Outland o kilka obszarów, a największe z krain Outland są mniejsze od największych krain z Northrend. Obszary right|200px|thumb|Mapa Northrend z wersji Beta Wrath of the Lich King obszary oraz poziomy: * Howling Fjord (68-72) * Borean Tundra (68-72) * Dragonblight (71-75) * Zul'Drak (73-76) * Grizzly Hills (74-76) * Sholazar Basin (75-78) * Crystalsong Forest (77-80) * The Storm Peaks (77-80) * Icecrown Glacier (77-80) * Lake Wintergrasp (Zewnętrzne PvP) Instancje * Utgarde Keep ** Utgarde Keep (70-72) ** Utgarde Pinnacle (90) * Nexus ** The Nexus (71-73) ** The Oculus (80) ** Eye of Eternity (80+) * Azjol-Nerub ** Azjol-Nerub (72-74) ** Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom (73-75) * Drak'tharon Keep (74-76) * Gundrak (76-78) * Ulduar ** Halls of Stone (77-79) ** Halls of Lightning (79-80) ** Ulduar (80+) * Naxxramas (80+) * Chamber of Aspects ** The Obsidian Sanctum (80+) ** The Ruby Sanctum (80+) * Crusaders' Coliseum ** Trial of the Champion (80) ** Trial of the Crusader (80+) * Icecrown Citadel ** Forge of Souls (80) ** Pit of Saron (80) ** Halls of Reflection (80) ** Icecrown Citadel (80+) Tubylcze rasy oraz gatunki * * Arachnathidy * Pająki zguby * * Karibu * * Cieleśni giganci * * * Gorloki * * * * Żelaźni giganci * Jormungary * * Magnataury * Mamuty * Pingwiny * Eruptorzy Plagi * * Foki * Łopatokły * Burzowi giganci * * * * * * Walenie * Yeti en:Northrend de:Nordend es:Northrend fr:Norfendre it:Northrend ja:Northrend Kategoria:Northrend Kategoria:Azeroth Kategoria:Świat WoW